1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ambulatory animal toy and more specifically to a toy which simulates the walking motion of a live animal when pulled due to a cooperation between a resilient spine and feet of the toy with a surface being walked upon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention described and claimed herein is mainly an improvement of the toy described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,002, dated Mar. 28, 1989. Express reference is herewith made to that disclosure with respect to details which are not specifically described herein.
The legs of the prior art devices, including that disclosed in my afore-mentioned patent, were rigidly, non-pivotally attached to the body of the animal toy. Also, a great amount of stuffing was required, which often sagged within the skin and also restricted the proper walking motion. Furthermore, the bodies of the prior art devices, which may be formed of acrylic or spring steel, are either brittle or not fully resilient, i.e. they do not dependably return to their original shape.